


Nothing left

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, So much angst, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi heads out in the dead of night only to find things complicated when Eren follows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing left

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be gentle! It's also kinda hella depressing. You have been warned.

Levi stared blankly at the empty room and at the small pack by the bed. There was no point waiting, everything was ready, nothing was left. He elegantly whipped his cloak on and slung the bag over one shoulder. 

Nothing left, time to go...and yet there was something missing. 

He slid the door open and creeped out. Sighlently he walked past the sleeping cadets dormitory's.  
Jean's.  
Armin's.  
Eren's.

Levi hesitated, Eren's dormitory door was a jar. His nerves began to flutter as he supposed why it was open. Maybe he should peer inside? His hand was already against the wood. Is Eren OK? He pulled his hand back, no, there is nothing left, don't risk waking Eren now. "There is nothing left.." he reminded himself under his breath.

"What are you doing here?"

Levi knew the voice immeadiatly but still spun round to check. It was Eren, the glass of water in his hand explained the open door. Levi felt relief swelling in his chest and to bring his thoughts back on track.

"I'm going on an expedition"  
"This early? Should I wake the others?" Why was he speaking so loud? Always so loud. Levi hastily stopped him.  
"No, no it's a solo expedition."  
"Alone?" What was that supposed to mean? Did Eren not think he was capable? Why would he question a senior commander? Maybe he was simply stupid, unaware of what solo actually meant. Why was he so interested anyway?  
"It is none of your business!" Levi turned and walked out. 

He walked to the stables and mounted his horse. He hadn't meant to end the conversation with Eren like that. It didn't feel like it was how he should of ended it. No, stop. Stop thinking about Eren. He was out in the fields now, the sky was grey and the weather was cold, Levi tried desperately to ignore it and thought instead about how light the pack felt.

His lower lip had begun to quiver. He quickly pulled his left fist from the reins to cover his mouth. The quiver was passing through his entire body now.

Stop. To not think of anything was a better plan. To not feel. Levi had come a long way by not feeling. He listened to the horses gallop. Rhythmic. Logical. Perfect. He closed his eyes.  
Rhythmic.  
Logical.  
Like thunder.

Rhythmic.  
Logical.  
...With too many legs.

His eyes flicked open and he looked back behind him and saw another horse a little behind quickly gaining speed on him. It was too far away that he could see the face but the rider wore what seemed to be survey corp uniform. Could it be? He caught himself and before he could get distracted.

Rhythmic.  
Logical.  
...In the dead of night.  
Rhythmic.  
Logical.  
...A light pack.

A tear began to form. Levi opened his eyes wide and blinked it away. Without thinking his eyes flitted to the other rider, now equal with him and saw the face he'd hoped and worried might show up. Eren.

"You're not going to do this alone Levi, it's a death wish."  
"Turn back Yeager"  
"What and miss all the fun!?"  
"That was an order"  
"..and I'm ignoring it."  
Levi would have hit him if he hadn't been riding. He was getting in the way, ruining the plan. What could Levi do with him here? He couldn't exactly send him away but he couldn't imagine Eren would understand. He decided to do his very best to get rid of Eren. But then again, it felt right to have him there, at his side.

They continued riding in silence. They were easily far enough now but Eren was still there. If he didn't leave soon they'd get to the forest. Eren broke the silence.

"Heichou, meaning no offence but shouldn't we stop to set up shelter"  
Levi was not equipped to set up shelter, it hadn't been a part of the plan but it suddenly occurred to him as an awfully good way of leaving Eren behind.

"Yes. Here should be fine." He slowed his horse very quickly and hopped down, Eren was close to follow. Levi stood back and watched. Eren withdrew first a small tent he set up in a few minutes and then a sleeping bag, rations, a signalling pistol and extra shirt and the a sword from his 3D maneuver gear. Levi watched as he busied himself, fully absorbed in the task at hand. The curve of his back. His hair hanging over his face. Levi was unawaredly smiling ever so slightly.

Eren turned "Where's your tent?". He was rude, and disgusting and absolutely beautiful and Levi felt a confusion all too familiar now. 

"I don't have one" said Levi no emotion accidentally slipping through. He watched to see how Eren would react.

"Are we going to share?" Eren ventured. He deserved a slap for the rudeness, worse, but he was blushing severely and that was punishment enough to Levi.

"I suppose"  
"There's only one sleeping bag too, would we sh...?"

Levi slapped him hard across the jaw. Eren mumbled through a bleeding lip.

"What was that?"  
"I'm sorry Heichou"  
"very good"

Snow was starting to fall.

"What are we doing here."  
"What needs to be done."

Levi failed to contain a shiver.

"We should get some sleep." Eren said.  
"I'm taking the sleeping bag."

It was oddly warm in the little tent. Levi let himself sleep a while. When he woke up the snow was falling heavier and the sun was begining to rise. Eren's eyes were closed. It was just like him, the slob. Levi opened the tent flap. Nothing left.

He had barely stepped out before Eren followed after him. He had clearly been faking sleep. 

"Don't go Levi" he was always in the way. Levi turned.  
"How dare you call me by my name. You are a bug." he spat the words and paced forward. Levi grabbed Eren's hair tightly in one hand and threw him to the floor.  
"What gives you the right?"  
"I care about you"  
"And what makes you think I would feel the same. You're barely even human" He started to kick Eren's limp body. He kicked and kicked. It was wonderful, it was terrible. Eren was disgusting, a freak and still Levi didn't deserve to touch him. He kicked until Eren spat blood. Fresh snow stained red. Levi staggered back.

"It doesn't change how I feel" Eren spluttered, breathless.  
"You should have left when I asked" said Levi voice back to it's normal calm, mind far from. For the first time Eren obeyed, running to his horse and riding back, abandoning the tent.

Levi stared for a while, waiting until Eren had disappeared out of sight. Everything was done. Nothing left. Finally Eren was gone and Levi was back to feeling empty, back to the plan. He walked away from the tent and his horse. He was a little way out before he dropped the bag and removed the single item from it, a signal pistol. The snow fell.

One, two, three shots. Bang. Bang. Bang. The titans heard and began to move. It seemed appropriate, he had lived his life surrounded by titans, killing them, to die at their hands felt right.

"Kill me." he whispered. The Titans came closer. It was time. He had heard that your whole life flashes before your eyes but it didn't, not the training, not the family memeories...just the one face. They were above him now reaching down, gapping grinning mouths open like a snakes jaw. Levi was being lifted into the air.

More Titan footsteps, running, toward them. Levi let his head droop forward. Suddenly their was an almighty jerk. The Titan holding Levi was thrown back and Levi felt himself flung out of the Titan's grip, flying for a moment before he was caught by the newcomer. He looked up through blurred vision and saw. It was Eren. It was always Eren.

Titan Eren grabbed was slamming the other's head against the ground, forcing it down and mutilating the grinning face. Finally, when it's face was nothing but a bloody pulp, he lifted the body and tore at the back of it's neck with his teeth, muscles gleaming all the time. In a short time there were none left.

Levi screamed up at the giant, beating his fists on the hand that clenched him tight.  
"LET ME GO! LET ME DIE! WHY WOULD YOU COME BACK FOR ME I...I..AM DISGUSTING" He wished he had brought something else to fight with.  
"WHAT DO YOU POSSIBLY SEE IN ME, WHY DO YOU CARE!" The great beast just stared back, great green eyes unblinking.  
"HURT ME!! GO ON, KILL ME. I DO'T DESERVE THIS..." Levi kept at it for a solid half hour before, exhausted, he fell asleep in the giant's palm.

Without a sound Eren cleared a patch of snow and lay him down gently on the ground. He rocked himself backwards with an almighty creaking until he hit the ground in a seated position leaning over Levi, watching him until the snow stopped falling.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot more depressing than I originally intended, like, wow that was depressing. I suppose I wasn't in a great head space. Anyway, as I said before this is my first fic, I hope it wasn't ooc and I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks so much for reading this far, you're awesome and have a brilliant day.


End file.
